I love you, Cluny2
by RattytheScourge
Summary: Story by me,translation from Russian by Heretic-a-Taneli. Cluny the Scourge in his camp meets female rat. Love story, humor.


Part 1. A Gift For Master.

Decline lit into red the glade, where Cluny's warriors stayed. Shades have become longer, smoke of bonfires rose higher and higher. Hoarse shoutings of orders hang in the evening silence, the darkness approached, teaching of attack on squirrels's and mice's citadel was finished. Whole camp, except night guards was preparing to sleep. Cluny entered his marquee and sat near table where some plans of sturm lay. In general Cluny was in a good mood, teaching made a good impression at him despite some of his soldierd did everything bad. But now everything was fine, he could think a bit about longer actions and feel his victory. Cluny drank beer and leaned on the chair. Cluny the Scourge has loads of victories and he never failed! He smiled and looked on ferret's scull that was on his standard. "So, Brog, you look at me down as you always wanted!" Cluny laugh at his own joke. Cluny - God of war! Nobody can stop Cluny!  
- Master!  
Fangburn and Cheesethief appeared in his marquee.  
- What else? - said Cluny crossly. Uh, they again want to complain to each other! Good mood has started to disappear. .  
- Master, look whom we've cought for you!  
Tallow smiles of his rats interested Cluny. Is it somebody from the citadel? But rats jabbered interropting each other:  
- Ratty!  
- Cute!  
- Little!  
- Only for you!  
- Nice, but she's good fighter. It wat hard to catch her!  
- Wanna have a look?  
Cluny put a cup with a beer on the table. It's becoming interesting. They cought ratties seldom. Hell, it's interesting!  
- Where's she?  
- We put her in a barn when we kept weapon.  
Cluny standed up and smiled:  
- Let's see our guest!  
Both his soldiers broke into laughter.  
Even coming to barn Cluny relish cursed. It was a strong abuse that even Cluny embarrased. Moreover, ratty was strongly and loudly beating the door.  
- Are you sure, bastards, that she's cute? - told Cluny his rats who became sad. - Now I can't trust your taste!  
He waved his paw asking them don't tell him anything. If he came here, he must enter the barn.  
Cluny could suggest fear. Reaction of other beasts at his uprise made him laugh. Usually they contracted and answered his questions with horror. His huge growth suppressed their freedom, powerful voice didn't give chance to resist. Soon everybody will stay on their knees near Cluny the Scourge!  
Cluny kicked barn door and barked:  
- Keep silence!  
Silence stayed in the barn and Cluny in the soft lights of bonfires could sight ratty. She wasn't so high - her height reached Cluny's belt. She had pointed snout and eyes like buttons. Ratty was in a mud, but Cluny noticed that she's dressed into short skirt, boots and T-shirt when something war written, but Cluny couldn't read that phrase. Ratty had grey and disheveled fur. She was like clot. Cluny looked at ratty's eyes sure that she's scared. But what a hell: her eyes became wider and looked at Cluny with adoration! While Cluny tried to pull himself together, ratty was starting to talk. Her voice interropted, but not because she was scared but because of excitement. Like she saw her dream and now afraid that it could suddenly disappear.  
- It's really you? Famous fearless magnificent powerful warlord... Cluny the Scourge? I'm happy to see you!  
Ratty clapsed her paws and smiled Cluny widely. What a hell, she's glad to see him! Cluny never met with such behavior and tried to turn situation into predicrable direction. He sat into armchair that was prepader to him.  
Ratty started to talk bravely:  
- I'm your passionate admirer! Do you see what's written on my T-shirt? "I love Cluny"! I'm writing a book about you called "The Greatest Warlord", collecting your favourite invectives and almost taught myself to do your portraits!..  
Trying to keep control the situation Cluny cried:  
- Knees!  
Hell, it would be better if Cluny haven't said it! Screaming ratty climbed Cluny's knees and firmly clung his clothes so it was hard to Cluny to put her away from him. With a horror he looked at little hussy, ran from the barn and closed in. He couldn't explain ratty's behavior. It's easy to talk with an animal who afraids you, but how you can talk with that ratty, who loves you? But Fangburn's question interropted Cluny's thoughts:  
- Did you like her, Cluny?  
Cluny turned adn looked in Fangburn's eyes.  
- I'd rather eat my tail than like her! She's crazy! And you're an idion if you ask such questions!  
Fangburn scratched his head and answered:  
- So, let's kill her and finish it, master!  
- No! - Cluny was surprized his answer and thought about how bad will be ratty's death for him. He thought that having such creature will be funny. Why he need to kill ratty now? She intrigued Cluny so he wanted to know her better. It's actually free time, now Cluny precipitates fortress, sturm will be later, teaching are passing brilliant. Why don't to play with a toy alive?  
- Issue her and let hed make for me food and clean my marquee!  
Cluny went to his marquee but he still heard ratty's voice in his mind...  
Cluny entered the marquee and became angry: Redtooth again tasted his food! He really thinks, that Cluny is so stupid that can't notice it? Sometimes sillyness of his soldiers impressed Cluny. Nobody can trick him. And nobody can defeat him. Is it hard to understand? Cluny sat on the bed. He couldn't kill Redtooth now, because he needed him, and dress him down is impossible too - the horde may think that Cluny had become softer. Beat him? No, it can't help! In a rage Cluny threw away food and went to sleep. If only that damned mouse overalls wouldn't dream him! "I need to think about something else and I won't see this mouse" - Cluny thought. So he started to think about traps to ratty. She said that she loves him? Let's check how strong are her feelings! Every beast wants to get power and they always betray you when they see your weakness. Cluny knew it, because he many times used betrayal's services and beasts many times tried to betray him. And this ratty of this kind. It'  
s funny to play with a beasts like in some games: they like figures that you move as you want. And when they bored you throw them away. With such thoughts Cluny slept.

Part 2. New rules of an old game.  
Miracle hadn't happened. Mouse overalls came into Cluny's dream again. With his sword where written something that better not to tell if you're polite. Cluny sat and started to blast all mice in the world. But he didn't feel lighter. His mood was really bad. Cluny went out from a marquee muttering thunders of phantom mouse.  
Still staying far away he heard ratty's voice that echoed all over the glade. Cluny saw ratty who stayed near a huge steaming caldron and steared the brew. All free from the work rats stayed near and listen to her. It made Cluny andgy, but he didn't know why. Maybe because he's not enuogh slept.  
- If only I knew that you're soldiers of the famours Cluny, - told ratty, - I had better behaviour with you! I wanna kiss you all for delivering me here! It's a great luck for me! Thank you all! - ratty widely smiled but suddenly her eyes glint because of tears. - Oh, no! Cluny heard my swearness. What will he think about me? But rats told her that everything os okay and she again started to stear.  
- But he set me free! Can you imagine it? He allowed me to make his marquee up! Oh, guys, I never even dreamt about it..  
Cluny heard enough. Another lie. Of course, he never expected ratty to damn him whe she's his captive. Everyone wants to live. But he prepared surprize for ratty. He drew a sturm plan and put it under the pillow but in a way than one piece was protruding. Old but solid trick! Smiled, Cluny hiked the marquee and waited when his rats finish their breakfast. Leaving the marquee Cluny drove almost all his rats in a forest to make siedge towers and arbalests. Most of the guards were sold to hunting and other was sleeping. Cluny was agree because now in was all he needed. So, let's have some fun! Cluny went to ratty and calmly asked her:  
- When I'll be absent, make my marquee up!  
- Okay, Cluny! - ratty smiled and hurried into marquee. But Cluny didn't leave the camp. He made a "gab" and came to the marquee's back side. Here were high bushes and special hole for peeping in the marquee. When Cluny doesn't need it, he countersigned the hole with a thorn. Cluny lokked into this hole. Ratty was singing something and sweeping the floor with a broom. Every her motion expressed happyness it looked like she really likes to sweep. She smiled, her pointed snout shone her good mood. So Cluny smiled with her, too. But she finished with sweeping and came to the table with plans. Fastly and carefully she put all the scrolls in order. And she didn't look what's written! Ratty looked at Cluny's food and wrinkled her nose.  
- Is it Cluny's food? I wonder if he allows me to make him a dinner. If yes, I'ii make something tasty!  
Can she dissemble with herself? If no, so... her behavior is really strange. Cluny continued to watch. Ratty hang Cluny's cloak and starned to make up the bed. She saw a part of the plan sticking out the pillow. Cluny knew what'll be next. Ratty knew that in general his camp is empty, guards are sleeping. Great chance to disappear with a plan and get mush gold for it in a fortress! Cluny smiled: his game began.  
- Is in possible to hide important papers under the pillow? - said ratty surprized and put the plan under the pillow so it wasn't sticking out now. And again she didn't read what's written!  
Slill singing, ratty looked the marquee, touched blanket up and went outside. Cluny waited some time went into marquee and drank a beer. If he didn't see it by his own eye he'd never beleived it! Really strange creature. But Cluny had some more surprizes for ratty.  
Ratty's pointed snout looked into marquee.  
- Can I come in? I saw you're here.  
- Yes. Tell, what you need.  
Ratty stepped in the marquee and stay opposite Cluny. She was nervous because she spoke with Cluny the Scourge. , , , . Snuggled her paws to breast when was stupid title "I love Cluny" ratty started:  
- I... I wanna ask you to forgive me.  
- Hell, for what?  
- For my bad behavior yesterday. I... fell sorry. - ratty deeply breathed. - It was a misunderstanding... - Damn, forget about it! - Cluny wrinkeled remembering yesterday evening. Somehow he didn't want to discuss that ratty's deed. Maybe because Cluny liked her? Of course, no! Smiled of this sillyness, Cluny wanted to ask ratty to leave his home, but she again started to speak:  
- Thank you! I... wanted to offer you... uh... - ratty started to hald and made Cluny angry.  
- What's "uh"? Tell what you wand and leave me! - Cluny drank a beer.  
Ratty found the nerve and told:  
- I heard that you want to learn how to play chess. So, it would be a big credit for me, if you allow me to learn you.  
Ratty's shining eyes looked at Cluny.  
Cluny laughed. Little imp! She's interesting, so Cluny put away from the chest his trophy - chess.  
- So, let's play?  
Ratty smiled:  
- Of course!  
Cluny felt that not even he plays the game when other beasts are just figures. Ratty conceived something too. But Cluny the Scourge is a winner! Everywhere!  
Cluny quickly understood what's chess. When they started to play Cluny never doubt in his victory. But ratty played very well and trapped Cluny's figures. Every time when she removed his figure she rejoiced and clapped her hands. Her ador and joy at Cluny a go, so he become to shout too when she removed ratty's "warriors". Cluny difficultly checkmated ratty's king and smiled:  
- Give up baby you mate!  
- No, it's not mate!  
- Hell, it's mate!  
- No!  
Cluny wanted to remove ratty's king from the board but ratty extended her paw to not allow him to do it. They together took a figure, their paws touched and eyes met. Something had happened between they two it was more than just a touch. Cluny felt something new and it was mush better than kill an enemy. But even if you kill thousand enemies you'll never feel such great. Hell, it's really strange... And ratty told:  
- I mate!  
Teaching didn't came to paws because Cluny couldn't turn his mind to it. Ratty invaded his mind. Damned ratty smiled, winked, swept the floor. Cluny couldn't think about something else. And still, why ratty didn't took the plan? Strange and curious creature.  
- Did you say something, master?  
Cluny understood that all this time he murmured all his thoughts eyes of his army like a crazy idiot! Hell! Cursing, Cluny gave Redtooth an order to watch the camp because Cluny wanted to look if someone from the fortress ran away from the siedge. It was very hot so Cluny decided to go without armour. He pulled his cloack and faslly went to the fortress's wall.  
Silence was everywhere. Even insects didn't buzz. Siedged fortress that challenged Cluny was silent too. Everything was great, Cluny started to move to the camp but suddenly a woody javelin pierced his paw. Cluny dirty sweared and pulled the javelin away from his paw and threw it back trying to kill the shooter. When Cluny ran into his camp the arrows and javelins chased him. When Cluny entered the camp he started to lash everybody with his tail. Rats, squeaking, tried to ran away.  
- Idiots! It's not a siedge! This bastard shooters occupied whole wood! I'll teach you how to make war even if you die after my lessons! Clean up all the wqood or you'll see what's Cluny the Csourge in an anger!  
Cluny felt pain and grimaced. Blood from his wound made a grass red. Damned shooters! Cluny damned just a shooter and his family when he heard ratty's voice:  
- You're injured!  
Cluny spat into hed side.  
- Yeah baby you're so observation!  
Ratty dodged Cluny's split and took him for the healthy paw.  
- I'll heal you! Go with me!  
Cluny noticed how scared ratty is Cluny laughed.  
- Do you think tat I can die because of scrape? I'm not a peaceful beast!  
Ratty didn't answer, She just almost dragged Cluny into his marquee.  
Drinking a beer, Cluny looked at ratty who carefully washed his wound.  
- Is it hard?  
Suddenly Cluny realized that in his live was only one beast who really wished him good: this ratty. She just wanted to help him, not to ged an award or good food. Cluny didn' t answer ratty's question and asked his own:  
- Tell me, my darlind, what's love? You always speak about it. In my opinion it's a crap like a honor or big heart!  
Ratty's eyes became huge:  
- Is it possible to tell such things and strip youself such an amazing feeling? It's really hard to describe... but I try to explain you what's love. Maybe not for all, but for me it's so. Every day is bright and colourful. You feel like you can fly to the sun. It's something amazing in your soul and just a moment with a dear make you feel youself strong and happy. The weakest in love became strongest, coward becomes brave, stingy - generous, the evil one - the kindest. It feels like you awoke from the long dream and saw how beautiful world is. And, maybe, how's wonderful to understand that your love is reciprocal! - when ratty started, her speech was quite but the last phrases she almost shouted. Like she saw something that Cluny couldn't. Like she was in a fairytale.  
- And if you love isn't reciprocal?  
- So you need to become stronger and wish your sweetone to be happy. Even unrequited love is a big happyness. If I had a choise not to love or love unrequitele I'd chose the second. I believe that sometime you'll found the one who will love you and whom love you. - ratty bent her head correcting bandage but Cluny saw tears on her eyes. - I wish you happiness. Recover. - ratty left the marquee.  
Cluny watched her. Hell, what a speech! Ever write down! Cluny lay on the bed. Ratty's world was still in his mind. "I wish you happiness!" But he's happy! Who's got the largest army? Cluny the Scourge. Who killed loads of enemies? Cluny the Scourge. Whos name made trembling almost everyone? Cluny the Scourge's. So, who's the happiest? Cluny the Scourge. Bun Cluny still didn't understand what's happiness. Maybe another crap like love, honor and big heart.

Part 3. Captivity without windows and lattices.  
Cluny couldn't ran away from the mouse overalls. Felt like his paws was in a swamp, his run became slow and damned mouse with shining eyes was near. Cluny turn fase to face with him. Mouse took his sword which shone with a millions of beams. Cluny shouter.  
- Wake up, please! You've got a nightmare!  
Cluny sat on the bed and saw ratty holding his shoulder.  
- What do you little imp doing here? - Cluny shook ratty's paw from his shoulder but she didn't took it in evil part. Ratty looked at Cluny and started to explain:  
- But you've shouted so scary! I had a little heart stop. I was near fire so I ran here fast. I thought someone kills you...  
Ratty went to the table took a cup of water and gave it to Cluny.  
- If you want I'll sit with you and tell you something good to chase your nightmares away?  
Cluny laughed. It's a good way to become a peaceful beast start to collect flowers and breed a belly.  
- Oh no, my darling, I can chase my nightmare away by myself. Don't be afraid, I won't cry into the pillow. - Cluny poured the water on his head and pointed ratty ant the exit. But suddenly she lokked in his eye defiantly.  
- You can be rude with me if you wish but I'll stay here until you sleep. If you want you can throw me away but I never leave you by myself.  
- Damn you, sit down until the morning if you want! - told Cluny. He didn't want to argue with her now. Let her sit if she wants so. Cluny started to think about tactics that to suggest who from his soldiers let shooters leave the fortress. He again damned that mouse overalls and pretended sleeping. Wonder, what ratty will do? Kill him? It was a purpouse to her to stay here.  
Ratty saw Cluny sleeping and behaved strangely as always. Carefully trying not to wake him up she sat on his bed embrased his shoulders and also carefully put her head on his breast. Cluny gathered all his will to continue pretending sleeping. Ratty calmly told to herself, or, maybe to "sleeping" Cluny.  
- I... feel so bad. I'm so silly I always do something wrong and make you angry. Everything is not so good as I thought. If only I could tell you how I love you! - ratty sob and continued. - Or heaven, make Cluny to love me. Just a bit, but love! It would be enough for me!  
Ratty rose and kissed Cluny in the chick. Her touch was so tender... like a touch of butterfly. Than ratty san on the armchair put her paws on the armrest and her head - on the paws. She looked at Cluny untiss she slept. Cluny stopped to pretend and looked on the ratty. Her dream was quite. On the armchair was Cluny's cloack and she tried to nestle with it like with a blanket. Little imp! Cluny never thought that she cuold say so. "Make Cluny to love me. Just a bit, but love". Cluny snort. Love - it's a sillyness that Cluny needn't. He can win without it!  
Cluny looked again at the sleeping ratty. He couldn't fight with a desire to touch her. Cluny stretched the paw and lightly touched soft fluffy body by his claw. Ratty while asleep scratched place where Cluny poked her turned on the other side and murmured:  
- Well, Cluny...  
Is he really dreams her? Cluny wanted to watch ratty some more. And than he'll throw her out. Cluny lay on the bed and didn't understand how he slept.  
Cluny opened his eye. Ratty was out his marquee. Doings of previous niight wasn't dream and Cluny's got a proof. His cloack hang carefully. Mouse overalls sisn't dream him but Cluny wasn't surprized despite Cluny saw him almost every night. As usual on Cluny's table was cup of a beer that almost made him barfing. But what you can do if you've got only beer? And grog - it's for low officers.  
- So, I'll be glad for what I've got now, - murmured Cluny and drank a beer. He left his marquee cought first rat that he saw and barked:  
- So, have you cleaned all the forest?  
Rat hardly answered:  
- M-master, there's no beast in the forest!  
- And who in your opinion injured me? You think it's a mirage, yes? And you also think that you can stop the siedge? If so just tell me and I blow you up to hell one by one! If you don't bring me shooters's tails in the evening, I'll cut your tails! Scat!  
Cluny kicked a rat and went through his camp kicking everybody.  
The whole day Cluny corrected the mistakes of his soldiers in siedge towers and other constructions. Cluny gave the orders and sat near fire to eat and to have some rest. How many he had to do and he almost did it by himself because around him was no credible rat. He sweared tiredly. Near fire ratty was making a food for him. Though food became good after her appearance! Cluny sank his teeth into meet and started to count new attacks. Who can do it except him? Fools are everywhere. Cluny heard ratty telling him something not important. About her silly dreams again. Cluny was absorbed to his plans when ratty asked him loudly.  
- Do you want to build your own forlress and live there with your army?  
- Hell, no!  
Ratty's eyes became wide:  
- If it's bad?  
- Oh no, baby, there's no bad in it. But hell, how many good! You can become a peaceful beast that way!  
Cluny told "peaceful beast" as a swear. But suddenly he felt a desire to tell ratty about what's a difference between the peaceful and the conqueror. Cluny described his great battles where he always won, about ships he sank, about treasures which he robbed and hide. Ratty listened to him carefully so Cluny felt himself as a newbie who had a first fight and now wants to boast. Cluny stopped and again started to think about the fortress.  
- You always think about her?  
Fortress? Of course, no. Cluny thought about it almost all his free time.  
- Yeah. Almost always.  
- And you... wanna invade her?  
- Hell, you're right! She's perfect and will belong only for me!  
Suddenly ratty jumped stanped and looked at Cluny angrily. Her eyes shone. What happened?  
- How can you treat me so? - she screamed. - I'm not a thing, I'm alive and have feelings, too! Why do you hurt me?  
Cluny was shocked by ratty's words and he couldn't understand what she's talking about and what does she wants. So Cluny started to explain away:  
- I didn't even touch you!  
- Dont'n make fool of youself! You know what I'm talking about! - ratty screamed. Tears ran down her fase and she brushed them. - You know how I love you and you always think abuot this "more than nice" mouse Cornflower! I hate you! - ratty ran away and Cluny just watched it.  
- Don't worry, master! - told Cheesethief who came to the fire. - It's ratties! - last word he told darkly. - We'll never understand them.  
Cluny was surprized:  
- You told it like you know more about them!  
- That's the thing that no. I lost my beloved of a such misunderstandings.  
Cluny was silent. He always thought that no one of his rats can't love and think only about food or rewards. And now - "beloved"!  
- And because if what "misunderstandings" ? - suddenly asked Fangburn.  
Cheesethief sat on the ground and told sadly:  
- It's better not to remember. I paid less attention to her so she's gone. And it was too late when I understood that I love her.  
Fangburn brank a bad grog:  
- That's nothing! My ratty left me... for the flowers! She threw them on mu snout and cried: "I wish you were dead, bastard!"  
Cluny sat and learned new about his soldiers' personal life.  
- Why? She might be glad for flowers. - asked Cheesethief.  
- I never knew that it's impossible to gift two flowers! No, it's better to drink kill and smoke than love such ratty!  
- It seems different! - told Cheesethief venomously. - If no, why do you so raving about?  
- Because she's beautiful! - told Fangburn. - With a white fur and shining eyes! Everybody envy me when I walked with her!  
- It means that you never loved her! - told Cheesethief. - You was with her only to boast!  
- I loved her and love now! - growled Fangburn.  
- No! - told Cheesethief.  
- Be gone! Both of you! - shouted Cluny.  
What happened to everybody? Love, love... it seems like that only Cluny founds love a useless thing. But he understood that he know a litle about his soldiers. It's bad. You must know everything to found a weak spot. But Cluny couldn't understand that not even peaceful beasts beleive in love. Hell, how's difficult to be clever in the world of fools...  
A funny joke suddenly came into Cluny's mind. And he laughed like a fool because of it. He took two field flowers and went to ratty who stayed on a far fire. She cleaned a pot and murmured sonething.  
Cluny came closer to her. Flame enlighted his figure. Ratty turned to him and Cluny gave her two flowers:  
- These flowers are for you... my darling.  
Cluny expected her shout "I wish you were dead, bastard!". But she was silent. She took flowers and started to smell them. Inspired, she jumped:  
- Oh, Cluny, you're the best of the best! I so love you!  
Ratty kissed Cluny in his cheek and when she wanted to kiss another their lips met. Feels like time stopped stars are shined onty for them and wind sang "love".  
...While Cluny went to his marquee he tried to make his feelings in order. Maybe he really missed something never falling in love? Ratty told so happily about it: "It feels like you've got an invisible wings"... What had Cluny felt when he kissed a ratty? It was great. And it was some kind of excitement Maybe it's love? Cluny was wonder how do you feel when you fall in love. Every who fall in love behaved like an idiots and feels happiness...  
Cluny saw somebody in marquee. He suddenly came in and saw Redtooth eating his food. He jumped from the table and started to explain away:  
- Master, I...  
- Have eaten your food! - told Cluny for him. - I wish you'll fell bad because of it!  
Redtooth went to extit when Cluny asked him:  
- Hey, Redtooth did you fall in love?  
Redtooth stupidly smiled:  
- Well... yes, master. I suppose charter allows it...  
- Damn you fool and your charter! You're an idion like other!  
Redtooth was almost near exit when Cluny told him again:  
- This beer is for you. Take it!  
In the bed Cluny couldn't think about the fortress. Everything was prepared but Cluny couldn't think about details because of ratty. Stupid phrase suddenly came in his mind. A mess in a personal live makes a mess in your plans. But he hasn't mess in his plans? Today he kissed ratty. But if he loves her? Cluny shivered his head to stop this minds. He's tired of this silly things like love and etc. Cluny will win this fight! With such thoughts Cluny slept.  
Part 4. His war with himself.  
Cluny's got a nightmare again. No, it wasn't mouse overalls it was worse. Cluny had a dream about he who became a peaceful beast! Ih, it was horrible! Cluny looked his body and didn't recognize it. His servants went near him and sped his huge belly on the cart. Cluny screamed waved his tail and tasted the fear again. It was no spike on itbut on the end of the tail was red bow. He wanted to close his eyes with his paws and saw his claws were clipped almost to the meat. Cluny howl from the hopelessness and suddenly felt tears running down his face. And everybody scand:  
- We love you, Cluny!  
Cluny sat on the bed:  
- If IT happen, I would kill myself!  
Cluny looked at his paws and relieved saw his claws and he felt his waist checking his belly. Cluny said brushing his sweat:  
- Hell, it's a sign that I mustn't fall in love. It's a dedly dangerous for me. Love and my love are incompatible. That's all.  
The rest of the night Cluny couldn't sleep. He was afraid that he could saw this dream again. It's better not to sleep than have such dreams.  
- From the next day I'm on a diet! - promised Cluny to himself. - And hell no more "love" with ratty!  
Cluny left the marquee and looked the camp. Hell, he couldn't put his minds in order! He wanted to kiss ratty again. Or give her a normal gift to glad her. Her smile... Cluny shaked his head.  
- Forget about ratty! - ordered Cluny to himself and found that he collecting the flowers. - Or you'll become a peaceful beast!  
Hell, it's the first stage of transformation into the peaceful one - he wants to glad someone except him. It's dangerous. Cluny went to the fire which food was making.  
- Good morning! - ratty smiled Cluny. He hadn't answer. It's no good morning damn it!  
Ratty gave Cluny meat. He wanted to sank his teeth in it but suddenlu remembered his promising. He took only a little piece and started to chew:  
- What happened, Cluny? - asked ratty surprized. - Is it bad?  
- I'm on a diet, - murmured Cluny drinking a water: beer makes a belly.  
- What diet, Cluny? You're in amazing form!  
- And I want to keep it "amazing". And you scarm if you finished!  
But it wasn't easy to chase ratty away. She was really stubborn.  
- Meat don't makes you fat, it's first! The second is you're not fat! And why do you su rude to me? Tomorrow everything was great! - ratty stared Cluny and he again wanted to kiss her. Cluny became angry to himself for this weakness and shouted:  
- And now everything's great! Scarm!  
- Are you not enough slept that so angry till the morning? - asked ratty worried.  
- No! - told Cluny and yawn. - Last time: scarm or I'll hit you!  
- You'll hit me? - asked ratty like she couldn't beleive her ears.  
- Hell, why no! - There's one law in the world: my pleasure! I'm Cluny the Scourge and I'll do everything I want!  
Ratty jumped. Her eyes flashed and paws clenched into fists:  
- You're selfish and boor, Cluny the Scourge! - told she with an anger. - I offended and I'll never speak with you untill you change your views! - she told last words like a threat, turned and went away slowly and dignity - she hope so.  
Cluny sweared with an inspire. Gone. But he felt bad because of it. He hadn't slept enough. He wants to eat. Cluny looked at the fire. Why does he feel so rotten? He tried to think about siedged fortress but suddenly he realized that he needn't it! Needn't! If he conquer it, what will change? He couldn't stay here. He's young, he'd better float and scare other ship for ages! So, why does he need this fortress? But if he turns back everybody will think that he's got the wind up from the peaceful fortress. Cluny again yamned. No, it's not a good time to make such plans. He'll sleep a bit and male a plan. Easy and sly as always!  
When Cluny went to marquee he hadn't seen ratty. Hell, that's great! Life becomes as usual.  
In his marquee Cluny lay on a bed and said:  
- This damned dreams are just dreams! Cluny the Scourge doesn't afraid of them...  
- Master!  
- Ma-a-a-aster!  
- Master, wake up!  
Cluny hardly opened his eye and saw Redtooth:  
- What a hell do you wake me up in the middle of the day? I slept so well without dreams! Uh, I wish you went to sleep forever!  
- Master, I've got two news...  
- The bad and the good, right? - told Cluny.  
- Yes, master...  
- Start from the bad one! - Cluny sweared tiredly. It's a bad luck and nobody want to help him to change. Everything Cluny the Scourge must to do by himself.  
- Our scouts saw leg-up to the fortress. It's a big army with a two badgers and loads of hares. They'll be here till the midnight Cluny clutched his head. Waited! Now he must eat what happened. Cluny wasn't surprized that scuots hadn't seen this army earlier. He hadn't vented his anger on Redtooth bacause he had a good news.  
- And fo you know what's a good news? - continued Redtooth happily. - In the bay you've seen stopped a ship. And do you know whos shim is it? Murg the Fierce! He-he, his beasts are tired from the battles and floating. Domeone told me that they've got a huge mining.  
- Why you hadn't told me about it earlier, bastard? - sweared Cluny happily. Every problem are gone bad luck turned into good! Murg the Fierce the stoat made a huge mistake when he was drunk and insulted Cluny in the taverne. That day it was many Murg's beasts and when Cluny tried to kill all Murg ran awaw. This stoat knew that Cluny never forget something and always slipped from revenge. And now Cluny will caych him! And got a ship with his treasures. And nobody will remember about the fortress! Ha! Cluny gave order to turn off the camp and prepare to the fight. His rats were glad. Cluny's mood rose and he went to the marquee to put his plans. While he collected them he saw a small piece of paper. here was written by a good script but the paper itself was wet. Cluny started to read.  
" Dear Cluny, I've decided to go. It would be better for all. It's so painful to see you so close and feel your soul fo far. I hoped that my love would be enough for both of us. I was wrong. I wish you'll found your love and she'll love fer. Farewell. Forever your, ratty. "  
Hell, she's gone! But Cluny again felt fear instead of relief. Where she could go? Murg's beasts are everywhere. And what's about angry because of siedge inhabitants of fortress? Cluny couldn't imagine that he'll never see ratty. He remembered Cheesethief's words: "And it was too late when I understood that I love her". Too late! Too late Cluny understood what does ratty means for him. Ratty told him about his home and where sis she go when Cluny's soldiers cought her. But he hadn't listened! Cluny started to put his armor remembering ratty's smile and her feelings. If only catch her in time! Cluny remembered his first kiss with ratty. Moments of their meetings were in his eye. He cant't loss he, can't. And why did he chased her away? Because of silly dream. Refuse from her because of silly dream! And what ratty heard before leaving from him? "Scarm!"  
Cluny took his sword and jumped from the marquee.  
- Cluny, how great do you look in this armour!  
Cluny heard well-known voice and stand. Ratty stayed near him and saucily lokked his armour. She looked like nothing happened. Hell, this little imp didn't went anywhere! Cluny threw his sword and angrily shivered ratty:  
- You! - shouted Cluny at ratty. - You're little imp!  
- Have you worried about me, Cluny? - ratty smiled ignoring Cluny's anger.  
Cluny kicked and threw ratty on the ground.  
- No! - he shouted but even he didn't believe in it. And so, Cluny asked ratty in a normal way:  
- We need to move our camp. Put all my clothes into chest.  
- Yes, Cluny. - ratty went to marquee.  
- And put food into brown bag!  
- As you say, Cluny! - ratty was near marquee.  
- And some more: it's really important! - Cluny asked ratty when she entered the marquee so she need to look outdoors.  
- Yes Cluny?  
- Put all my plans into black bag and try not to damage anything!  
- I'll do it, Cluny.  
- Wait, I forgot to tell you some more!  
- What's it, Cluny? - said ratty with a tireness.  
- I forgot to tell you that I love you, little imp!


End file.
